


To Hear Her Heartbeat

by PoppyCartinelli



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kara walks through a wall, fluffy at the end, smex, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Agent Vasquez falls during a mission. She winds up outside Alex Danvers' apartment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Tumblr Prompt:  
> Ooooh for your angsty smut can you do one where Vasquez has been gone for a really long time on a mission and reports of her dying on the mission get back to the DEO. Alex is distraught, but then Vasquez shows up on her doorstep a little roughed up but alive and ... well you can take it from there ;)

Alex stares. Alex, with red-rimmed eyes and too many beer cans on her floor, stares at the woman at her door like she’s seen a ghost. Because she’s pretty sure she’s looking at a ghost.

“Shit, Danvers, you okay?” Susan Vasquez, a little banged up but very much alive, stands in her doorway. Her expression is changing rapidly, easy smile to scrunched up eyebrows and hardened eyes. “What happened?”

And maybe Alex isn’t drunk enough to hallucinate because the fingers sliding over her cheeks are warm and very, very alive. “You died.”

It’s barely breathed out, almost as if Alex is afraid the words will make themselves into reality. Realization dawns in Susan’s eyes, she softens and steps into Alex’s apartment.

“Shouldn’t you know not to listen to the scuttlebutt?” But Susan’s smiling and wiping at the fresh tears trailing down Alex’s cheeks. She leans in and kisses Alex’s forehead and it’s warm and Alex has felt cold for nearly six hours.

So cold since that call. 

_“It’s Agent Vasquez, sir. She’s down”_

She’d been told to go home. She’d gone to a bar, then a liquor store.

So maybe Alex wasn’t thinking quite clearly when she bent down to press her lips against Susan’s mouth (Susan’s warm, warm, breathing mouth). When she pressed Susan back against the door just to feel her heartbeat jump under her fingertips. 

Susan’s got tequila on her tongue and Alex remembers college and shoves her thigh between Vasquez’s legs. She’s practically silent, barely a moan or a gasp against Alex’s lips and Alex can’t have that. She needs to know to her agent is alive, her friend, her Susan. 

The nails that scrape down her back as Alex slips her fingers under Susan’s thighs nearly send Alex to her knees. But the groan that spills from Susan’s lips is everything Alex wants.

There are fingers in her hair and Alex doesn’t stop nipping at the pulse point stretched out for her until her shins hit the bed. It’s not soft or sweet, not at all like the smile Susan graced her with earlier. 

Alex yanks the button from Susan’s pants and her fingers are brushing through course, brown hair before Susan can even kick her way further up the bed. She’s gasping and groaning and Alex hasn’t even knelt beside her yet. Alex’s name falls from her lips with every thrust and Alex bites and sucks along her jaw and neck. 

Every time she hears her own name, Alex wonders if it’ll be the last time. Fresh tears sting at her eyes and she pushes another finger into the woman writhing beneath her. She rests her head on Susan’s chest and lets the throbbing of her heart overwhelm her senses. 

Susan nearly tears Alex’s shirt at the feel of Alex’s thumb pressing on her clit. 

Alex doesn’t move as Susan shakes under her, doesn’t move when Susan stops shaking, doesn’t move even when Susan is whispering in her ear and stroking through her hair. “I’m here, Alex, I’m sorry I scared you, I’m here.”

The wracking sobs finally push through and Alex falls apart against the strongest woman she’s ever had the luck to befriend. They shower together, soft soap and softer touches, and the next time they fall into bed, at nearly two in the morning, they tangle their limbs together and fall asleep, warm and safe.

 

* * *

“Alex! Alex, Susan’s fine! J’onn just called, said she’d gone home without - Alex?” 

Kara’s voice pulled Alex from a dream about the sea and a crab that like to build sandcastles. Alex sat up, groggy and she stared at the sunlight streaming into her room. It couldn’t be later than six in the morning and she groaned. 

“Kara, why the hell are you here so early.” Alex looked down at herself. She was naked. Sometimes she slept naked, but only in the summer. It was November. 

Why was Kara staring at her like that? They’d seen each other naked plenty of times. A hand slapped over Alex’s leg and Alex nearly shrieked. There was someone else in her bed, who was also naked! With miles and miles of gorgeous skin! Who in the world-

Susan. 

“Oh, sorry. didn’t know you knew!” Kara backed out of Alex’s room, straight through the wall, Alex grimaced, that’d be expensive.

“Wait, Kara!” Alex tried to get up but her legs were a little caught up with Susan’s and Susan didn’t seem to want to let her go and then she was falling and she grunted as Susan huffed in surprise and landed on top of her.

“A-Are you two okay?” Kara’s voice called from the front of Alex’s apartment. 

Susan chuckled, “It’s never dull when you’re around, huh, Danvers?” 

Alex blushed and Susan took the opportunity to grope her. The indignant ‘hey!’ that Alex blurted had them both laughing. Kara called the next time she came over and Susan hung out at the city DEO office a lot more.

**Author's Note:**

> I am on Tumblr at PoppysSuperGirl


End file.
